This disclosure relates generally to 2-aryl-3-(aminoaryl)-3-(hydroxyaryl)phthalimidine compounds and methods for preparing these compounds. Further, the disclosure relates to polymers including structural units derived from these compounds.
Polymers are important materials in modern commerce. A variety of polymers having commercial significance, such as polycarbonates, polyamides, polyurethanes, polyesters, and the like have been produced. Many of these polymers have been prepared from monomers that have two chemically identical reactive functional groups (“monofunctional monomers). Polymers prepared from bifunctional monomers, that is monomers having two chemically different reactive functional groups, are also known. Examples of such bifunctional monomers include aminophenols, aminocarboxylic acids, hydroxycarboxylic acids, compounds having an anhydride group and a hydroxy group, and the like. Bifunctional monomers can be useful for preparing polymers that have a combination of some of the desirable properties of the polymers prepared from monofunctional monomers that have only one or the other type of reactive functional groups of the bifunctional monomer.
There remains a need for bifunctional monomers that can be used for preparing polymers that potentially have a desirable combination of polymer physical properties, such as for example, high temperature stability, resistance to reaction with certain chemicals; high temperature stability and liquid crystalline behavior.